


Eccentricities

by smokingbomber



Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics), Legion of Super-Heroes (comics v4.5/postboot/post-ZH)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Rejecting Societal Beauty Standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingbomber/pseuds/smokingbomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the beach party, things remain cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eccentricities

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Eccentricities
> 
> Fandom: Legion of Super-Heroes (comics v4.5/postboot/post-ZH)
> 
> Pairings: Monstress/Element Lad
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Warnings/Spoilers: Legionnaires #77, absolutely NO foreshadowings to Legion Lost, REALLY.
> 
> Summary: After the beach party, things remain cute.
> 
> Notes: Written for the legion_fic LJ comm Kiss challenge; utter  
> fluff with extra twee added for seasoning. And for those who might not know the names-- Candi is Monstress, Jan is Element Lad, Dyrk is Magno, Jenni is XS, Chuck is Chuck Taine/Bouncing Boy, Lu is Triad/Triplicate Girl.

The fire was dying down, and most of the party had fizzled off into couples (or foursomes, if you counted Lu and Chuck), with groups of low-voiced girltalk and brief eruptions of rowdy boys' club humor interspersed here and there. The sand was still warm, and the stars were brilliant -- shimmering as they only did on planets with any atmosphere to speak of. Somewhere off in the dark, Dyrk had his guitar plugged in with the volume and tone quite low; he was singing something indistinct that sounded old and romantic. After a moment, Jenni's clear voice joined in, harmonizing. The oceans of Summer World lapped at the edge of the beach, lending the rhythm of the tide to the music, to the relaxation.

Candi was half-sprawled, somehow delicately, against a very large piece of driftwood; Jan was leaning up against her, warm and gritty, giving her the feeling of sand that's stuck to your skin after a swim and dried, afterwards, in the sun. His feet, burrowed into the actual sand, seemed to have merged with it. They'd been talking, on and off, all evening.

"Do you think," asked Candi sleepily, "there are any Legionnaires who *aren't* nicely eccentric? In one way or another."

"Mmm..." started Jan, shifting from sand to driftwood, bleached and battered and soft. "No. Everyone is unique, and complementary. The Legion is an organic whole, the lesser for losing parts of itself, the more for gaining, and always growing and changing. Everyone here is so nice! And so very different, from each other and from everyone who's ever lived."

"Oh, but Jan dear, surely some of us are stranger than others, and some more or less nice--?" The large orange girl shifted a little on the sand, rearranging herself against the suddenly-lighter Tromian. She didn't sound all *that* concerned-- more like she just wanted to keep him talking. He had such a pleasant, calming voice.

"No one *can* be," laughed Jan, the hollow sound of his wooden feet shifting the sand around them cascading around his voice in the dark. "If everyone is different, then what's the standard by which you can measure strangeness?" Beside him, Candi was still resettling herself. Move, move. Shift shift. Jan kept on, "The truer one is to oneself, the happier one can be. If someone tells you that you can achieve happiness by making yourself fit a false likeness, they are mistaken, and probably unhappy--"

Candi kissed him.

"--as... well...?" Wide driftwood eyes.

"Thank you," breathed Monstress, forehead to forehead with Element Lad, on the beach in the darkness where everyone had the same amount of peace.

Jan's eyes, suddenly a warm gold again, crinkled at the edges. "You *are* nicely eccentric," he confirmed, remarkably pleased.


End file.
